kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanonvers
Zero.jpg The Kanonvers is a planned universe of One Earth. Like the Gameverse, it is a multi-crossover series of many franchises, mainly Kids Next Door, Star Wars, Percy Jackson, etc. Due to various reasons, such as school issues and actions, the universe is expected to be released by the end of 2019. Actions The KND-multivers is not the only multivers. In the infinite space exists another univers, whose existence remained a mystery even the gods. At the first expidition, they where struck back a mysterious power. This power seemed to experiment with his multivers. And she had big plans, for the main dimension. The Kids Next lived happily for years and enjoyed their childhood. But 2011 everything changed dramatically. The Grandfather winns the fight and defeats the KND. When everything seems lost, the grandfather is defeated by a mysterious masked teenager who called himself M. From then on, nothing is at it used to be. Even though he is over thirteen, the KND take him up, since he seems to be the chosen one of a top secret '''prophecy, '''which says that the chosen one will come and finally end the tyranny of the adults. But M has other intentions. He plans to use the KND to create a better world, according to his ideas. No matter what the price. Then another masked appears and gathers the Anti-KND-forces around him. The fight begins. And the winner gets the world. But not even M or his opponent knows, that they are just part in a big game controlled by a mysterious power. And several outside of the earth, several powers are starting to turn their eyes to the earth. New characters In addition to the old characters, Supermax12 will let its own characters take over the storieline. The KND '''M(Identity unknown): '''He will became the protagonist in most of the stories. He is really a guardien. These where once a orderof people, who were given power of the gods to prevent the demons to leaving the underworld. Until these where decimated by the gods, as they feared their power. That's why they could not stop the grandfather. The only things that is known about M, is his childhood. From 1 to 13 he lived by his Father, the last guardien-master and his two brothers and sister. He was trained by him, to use his power. But when he was 13 his father died.What happened next is unknown. But he vowed to change the world. He is usually a friendly person and cares for the others. But of courses to the series he will have to fight with his inner scruples. In addition to his power, he was very intelligent. The Alliance of Adults The alliance of adults, where the adults and the Teenagers, who fights against the KND. But they are just the soldiers of H. '''H(Identity unknown): '''About the enemy of M is not so much known. Supermax12 had the idea that he was one of M brother and fight against him, to take the control of the world and make the world in a better place. Or how he wants her. He has the same power and the same intelligence. The Teen rebels The TR where an group of former Teen Ninjas who are founded 2011, to fight against the AA and the KND simultaneously. But they fight very hard against the Teen Ninjas. '''Fatima Turk: '''She was the leader of the TR. With her organizational capacity, she make the TR to the third power, after the KND and the AA. '''Stan Beatles: '''He was the second leader after Fatima. He leads the FireKiller-Team, the team of the 10 best TR. The overflowed Maurice is also member. Mythology The mythology will be several ruled by the gamevers. Supermax12 says that the goods of the earth will be the greek goods. However, they will only have power on the earth. Supermax12 invented a few things like the guards or the prophecy. The Grandfather will be also part of the greek mythology. The father also. Star wars will be the main crossover, and the Force of Star Wars will play a big role. Avatar will only play a minor role and the bendars will stay on their planet. The Jedi will not be Psychicbendars, the father not a firebender and the Toiletnator not a waterbender. However many of the characters will still have powers. There will be other explainations for that(e.g. mutation, relationship with gods). Philosophy Just as in the Gamevers, philosophy will be in the focous. But not the same, but a more serious and a more widespread philosophy. So far, everything was easy for the Kids Next Doors: They could divide their world between good and evil. But after the day where everything changed, they learn that sometimes the world can be gray too. Lots of enimies shown that they do good things in her life. Cree turns out to be a democrat and human rights activist who advocates equal rights in the school. And Mr.Boss turns out to be an American patriot who believes in the constitution. Good and bad do not actually exist. They also have to ask themselves after some time, if they are really the right side. Does the adult tyranny really exist? Another philosophy will be the question what justice really is. Can you kill a human to save many others? Can human lives be balanced against each other? Does the human has the right to decide about life and death? Or is it permissible to let a person die to comply with the law? In everyday life, that's easy to say. But what if you are faced with this decision? (Do not worry, it will not be that hard). Another question is, when does a person get evil? Is it power that seduces him? When will a democracy become a dictatorship? When will rebels become like the tyrant? All these questions are dealt with in the Kanonvers. Crossovers The main crossovers will be first KND. But Supermax12 planns after the first saga, two big crossover-stories, with every show on cartoon network and the other children-channels. Lots of other movies series where also installed. Here is the list of the crossover, which will have more meaning than the others. They are sorted by importance. List of Crossovers * Codname: Kids Next Doors * Star Wars * Percy Jackson * The Powerpuff Girls * Death Note * Code Geass * Inspektor Gadget * Game of Thrones * South Park * Teen Titans * X-Men * Invader Zim * Avatar: The last Airbender * Green Lantern * Family Guy * Phineas and Ferb * Injustice: Gods among us * Harry Potter * Lord of the Rings * Detektiv Conan * Pirats of the Carribean * Kim Possible * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Dark Knight * Top secret * American Dad * Eragon * One Piece * Man on the high castle Trivia *Like One Piece from the Gameverse, Supermax12 will take action from other franchies. And not by making the quality worse. *So far, Supermax12 has divided his univers into four sagas: 1.The generation war, 2. The dark saga, 3. The gold age, 4. The final battle *One Earth states that there are two prequel series who are part of the canon. But they will never released on fanfiction. *The first saga will asume a similar atmosphere to the gamevers. The second, however, will be the darkest of them all and take on a similar dark tone as the DC-Univers. The third and fourth saga will be brighter. *Another difference to the Gameverse will be the character-deaths. Especially in the second saga many characters will dies. Most will be revived. But sometimes Supermax12 will take a bold step and let character die without revival. *One Earth has a Wikipedia article-like article stored on his computer in which the entire plot of the Kanonvers is written down. One Earth wants to make his actions as perfect as possible until they are released. Discarded ideas * M fights becouse of his law-abiding against the KND and allies himself with the father. * The father is the main villain, and H his server. * The Teen Ninjas switch to the side of the KND. * The grandfather is the main villain. * H and the father fights for the favor of the grandfather * M is killed by H before the war. * M gives his power to Rachel before he dies, and she becames the new protagonist. * The KND gets help from the Gameverse. * Rachel and Chad are the silblings of Luke Skywalker. * The KND recruits the childrens of other Cartoon-series like South Park, Fairly OddParents and Jonny Test. Category:Universe